Vidámpark
by adrienn980120
Summary: Sam fel akar ülni az óriás kerékre, ilyenkor Carlynak eszébe jut valami! Vajon sikerül a terve, hogy összehozza Samet és Fredie-t? Vagy kudarcba fullad a terv? Seddie!


**Szóval, nekem a So close címe szám mindig ad ihletet és ez is akkor jutott eszembe! :) Jó szórakozást! :)**

* * *

**Sam szemszöge:**

Carly, Freddie és én éppen a a vidámparkban sétáltunk. Spencer szerezte a jegyeket Socko-tól, mi pedig természetesen elfogadtuk.

"Gyerünk srácok, látni akarom az óriás kereket!" Mondtam izgatottan és rohantam a kerék felé, mint egy kisgyerek. Én odaértem és csak bámultam magam elé. Ez a világ legnagyobb óriás kereke!

"Azta!" Szólalt meg mögöttem Carly.

"Én megmondtam, hogy elérheti a 200 méter magasságot." Freddie mondta.

"Ja biztos." Intettem le. Fel akarok rá ülni. Most!"

"ömm, srácok. Én nem biztos, hogy fel merek ülni rá." Mondta Carly egy félénk hangon.

"Mi van? Gyeünk már Carly! Ez elszalaszthatatlan!" Mondata Freddie.

"Igen!" Értettem egyet vele.

"Sajnálom, de én nem kockáztatok semmit. Mi van ott fent leszek rosszul?" Kérdezte. "Álljatok sorba és üljetek fel. Én meg addig veszek valamai innivalót." És elment a büféhez.

"És... ketten maradtak." Mondta Freddie.

"Nem baj, veled is beérem."

"Hú, köszönöm."

"Csak gyere!" Mondtam neki és beszálltunk az egyikbe. "Ez állati jó lesz!" Mondtam izgatottan.

Freddievel beszálltunk az egyik kocsiba és végül elindult.

**Carly szemszöge:**

Miután Sam és Freddie felült az óriáskerékre, és odaszaladtam az egyik itt dolgozó emberhez. "Uram?"

"Igen?"

"Lenne egy kérésem." Mondtam reménykedve.

Elgondolkozott egy pillanatra és utána sóhajtott. Rám nézett, beadta a derekát. "Mi lenne az?"

"Hát, tudja minden lány álma az, hogy a sötétben egy tűzijáték közben csókolózzon valakivel. És ezt mind egy óriás kereken." Magyaráztam. "Szóval... vagy két barátom akikre most pont ráférne egy kis romantika. Tudna segíteni?" Kérdeztem mosolyogva.

"Oké!"

"Köszönöm!"

"30 dolcsiért!""

"Mi?"

"Kisasszony, ez túl sok amit kérhet. És gondolom, hogy a magasban kéne megállítanunk a kocsit." Bólintottam. "Akkor ha szerelmes párt akar adjon 30 dolcsit." Mondta és tartotta a kezét.

"Ahh..." Nyúltam a zsebembe és kivettem a pénzt. "Szóval a 13-as kocsi legyen a legmagasabbon. A tűzijáték meg itt van." Adtam neki."

"Te ezt magaddal hoztad?"

"Hát persze!" Mondtam, mintha a világ legnormálisabb dolga lenne, majd leültem az egyik padra és néztem a fejleményeket.

**Sam szemszöge:**

"Ez annyira jóó!" Mondtam és néztem le. Már a felénél jártunk a körnek. "Hihetetlenül lassan megy ez az izé."

"Igen!" Mondta Freddie is. "És már legalább fél kilenc van."

"Jó, a kerék után mehetünk is haza." Mondtam és még mindig néztem le. Később meguntam és oda ültem Freddie mellé.

"Ez azért elég... szép, nem?" Kérdezte és nézett előre, majd rám.

"De igen." Értettem egyet vele. Egyszer csak felértünk a tetejére. "Nézd! a tetején vagyunk." Mondtam. Felálltam, de itt megállt az óriás kerék. "Mi-"

"Ez most megállt?"

"Azt hiszem." Mondta. Kinéztem, de amikor lenéztem egy kisit megszédültem. Freddie megfogott.

"Jól vagy?" Kérdezte.

"Igen." felegyenesedtem. Még fogta a kezem, de leráztam magamról. "Ne tapogass!" Kiabáltam rá.

"Mi van? Örülhetnél, hogy megfogtalak!" Vágott vissza. És itt elkezdtünk vitázni. Egy perc mulva durranást hallottunk. Tűzijáték volt. Freddievel odaálltunk az egyik oldalhoz, így most a tüzijátékkal szemben voltunk.

"Aztaa!" Áradoztam.

"Igen!" Mondta Freddie.

A tűzijátékot már legalább 5 perce néztük és én meguntam, így ránéztem Freddie-re. Mosolygott és ezért nekem is muszáj volt mosolyognom. Ok nélkül. Végül rám nézett.

"Mi van?"

"Semmi." Válaszoltam, de még mindig őt néztem. A szemkontaktus legalább fél percig tartott amikor Freddie és én egymás felé dőltünk. Tudtuk, hogy mit csinálunk. Mégis... nem érdekelt minket. Hiszen most csak mi vagyunk itt. És az este a miénk.

Amint megcsókolt, és megsimogattam az arcát, ő pedig közelebb húzott magához. Elhallgatott a tüzijáték, mi mégis folytattuk a csókot.

Elménk legmélyén hallottuk a tapsot és az éljenzést.

* * *

**Szóval ez lenne az! :) Remélem tetszett! :D**


End file.
